The present invention relates to an automatic adjusting apparatus for adjusting equipment at the time of manufacturing or using so that the equipment can normally operate.
Conventionally, the adjustment of a plurality of portions of equipment correlative with each other is principally effected by a person skilled in the adjusting work, while the adjustment is partially and automatically effected. However, the automatic adjusting system is arranged so as to effect the adjustment with the respective adjusting portions being successively and slightly moved or under the condition of being specialized for each equipment. For instance, in manufacturing a television picture tube, the white balance adjusting process for balancing between three colors of red, green and blue is made as follows. That is, a test pattern generator (not shown) displays a bright white (bright portion 51) and a dark gray (dark portion 52) on a cathode ray tube of the television picture tube, as illustrated in FIG. 3, so as to measure the brightnesses of the three colors of red, green and blue at the bright portion 51 and the dark portion 52 by means of a sensor so that a skilled worker adjusts four adjusting volumes to cause the values to be coincident with set values. Moreover, a person successively and slightly operates an adjusting volume by a value set by a program through a device with the brightness of the screen being measured by means of a sensor, thereby automatically performing the adjustment. There is a problem which arises with such a white balance adjustment for the television picture tube, however, in that the worker is required to be highly skilled because the plurality of adjusting portions correlative with each other and the respective adjusting portions greatly have non-linearities. Further, the method of slightly operating the respective volumes through the device has disadvantages that a long time is taken until the adjustment completion and an actually usable adjusting system is required to be controlled in accordance with a complex program made on the basis of the actual adjusting experience.